


I've Had The Time of My Life

by foxgirlontherun



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove is alive and well, Dirty Dancing, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Harringrove, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post Season 3, it has some erotic parts but nothing explicit, it's just soft and silly and I'm sorry if it's too cheesy at some places I couldn't help myself, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxgirlontherun/pseuds/foxgirlontherun
Summary: It's the summer of 1987, the boys are in love, Dirty Dancing is playing in the theaters.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	I've Had The Time of My Life

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon in the summer of 1987. Steve was doing the dishes while Billy was lying on the sofa, watching TV. This was his rightly earned, peaceful rest after surviving a family lunch at the Harringtons’ house.

An ad break came on the TV. „…Dirty Dancing starring Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey rated PG-13 now playing at a theater near you…”

“I wanna watch it,” Steve said, putting the clean dishes away.

“Okay, but be home by 7, I don’t like eating alone.” He loved messing around with Steve, working him up a bit.

“With you, idiot,“ Steve replied, a little hurt.

“No way! You can take Max, or Robin, or the whole gang if you want to. You know it’s not really to my taste, princess,” Billy said, peeking out from behind the sofa at him. He was smiling from ear to ear as Steve threw the dishtowel on the kitchen counter.

“We never go out anymore.” Steve entered the living room. Billy was staring blankly at the TV.

“We just came home from your parents’ house,“ he answered. He was playing it cool, saving energy for the rest of the conversation.

“You know what I mean. We are like those boring, old married couples.” Steve was giving him the sad Bambi look now, but Billy managed to avoid eye contact.

“It’s because, _thanks to you_ , we adopted a bunch of teenagers, so we don’t have time for dates. _You_ can’t say no, so after we finally finish at work, we run around town helping them out with very serious matters, like driving their radio equipment from one house to the other… Then we need to buy groceries, that store is like a minefield of horny moms. By the time we get home, I’m barely standing on my feet.”

“Yeah, you poor thing. Your legs might not work, but your hands surely do, and you still wouldn’t help out…” Steve was in mad-mom-mood now, standing in front of Billy, who suddenly grabbed him by his thighs making him fall into his lap.

“Jeez… careful with your side!” Steve said, slightly worried. Billy ignored the warning, and just rolled him on the sofa next to him. He was giving him _the smile_ now, that one that always ended these _very serious_ arguments in a millisecond.

“Go, get your pretty ass dressed! Let’s see if you can top that Swayze guy’s game, he’s pretty fine,” he said, then kissed Steve’s forehead, got up and walked towards the bedroom.

“You bet, I can. At least in the hair game,” Steve said, shaking his hair from side to side, grinning like an idiot. “What about you?”

Billy just stopped at the door and glanced back at his own bum then winked at Steve.

* * *

On the way home in the Camaro Steve was singing parts from the songs he remembered, holding his sunglasses as a microphone.

“One look at you and I can’t disguise … I’ve got hungry eyeees… I feel the magic between you and Iiii…”

“For fuck’s sake, Harrington, shut up! I’m gonna get a headache,“ Billy said, amused.

“You can’t make me…” started Steve, knowing well what he started. Billy suddenly stopped the car on the side of the road to kiss him. Steve continued to sing, his voice muffled.

They drove by a record store later, Billy turned around and parked the car. The cashier, a boy who looked like he couldn’t be more than sixteen, looked at them with a nervous smile, like he thought they couldn’t be serious, a guy _like that_ wouldn’t look _for that_ record. Steve was shaking his head behind Billy to warn the guy not to say anything he could regret later. Billy was giving him a cold stare.

He was a wise kid, he even told them how much he liked that OSt while Billy paid.

* * *

When they got home, Steve headed to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable and less sweaty, while Billy went to the kitchen. Steve could hear him humming into the fridge, then he called out for him.

“Hey, Baby… what do you want for dinner?”

Steve’s smile widened. “Dunno, loverboy! Surprise me!” He couldn’t wait for him to just show up in the door with his stupid flirtatious smile and those eyes that could eat you up. He knew Billy wasn’t gonna be patient enough, either. Dinner can always wait.

There he was, just a few seconds later, leaning against the doorframe, shirtless as usual, with the record in his hand. He walked over to the record player, put Cry To Me on, and grabbed Steve by the hip. They started moving gently to the rhythm as he removed Steve’s t-shirt.

“I knew you would love the movie,” Steve said with his face buried in his blonde locks, kissing his neck. Billy lifted him up a bit, making him jump onto his waist, his legs now wrapped around his middle as they continued to dance.

“I swear… If you tell anyone…” Billy started.

“Then what, loverboy? Am I gonna be in trouble? Are you gonna tell on me to my dad?” Steve asked, trying to sound like Baby from the movie, looking at Billy with those big Bambi eyes. They both chuckled.

“Iiii’ve haaad the tiiime of my liiIife….” Steve started.

“All right, Baby, just shut up and dance with me!” said Billy.

* * *

“We could take the little shitheads to watch it next weekend,“ said Billy, washing Steve’s back in the shower. Steve gave him a gentle smile.

“The girls would definitely love the idea, probably Will, Henderson and Lucas too,” he replied.

“Mike, on the other hand… well, we can just kidnap his grumpy ass, I guess,” said Billy with a devilish grin. They laughed.

“Anyway, how’s that again, that I am the one to blame for spending all our free time with the kids?” asked Steve, fleeing the shower immediately, still failing to escape a slap on his butt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kind of stuff that happens when I listen to soundtracks from the 80s and can't sleep on top of that.  
> (I already posted this on Tumblr a few months back. Just now decided to upload here too.)
> 
> English isn't my first language. Please, be kind!


End file.
